Together Again
by FunnelcakeIceblue
Summary: A few years have passed and now Stitch needs to go find and free Angel from Gantu who has changed back to evil.


**Together Again**

Stitch walked out of the large house he and his ohona called home. He has been living there for a few years. A while since he crashed onto earth in his police spaceship. The ship was different from all the others, it was red while all others were blue. He was a destructive little monster then. Programmed to cause destruction. Destroy large cities was one thing he wanted to always do before he met his best friend Lilo, part of his ohona. She changed him from bad to good. There family was little when Lilo adopted him. Only Lilo and Nani. Two sisters who lost their parents. But late was joined by Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakly. A family made up of three aliens and two people. Yes odd family but close too.

But that was a few years ago. Now Stitch has found all his cousins and changed them from bad to good with help from Lilo. Now there was nothing really interesting to do since all their work was done. In the past years all he has done was escape a prison in space, later get united into a family, caught all experiments, earned a reward to be a captain in a ship to complete missions, fight off Leroy, almost died because of a glitch from when he was first created. And now he has nothing to do but lay around in complete boredom.

_Except for finding Angel_.

Ah Angel, 624, one of Stitch's closes cousins. And his love. When he went to free her from Gantu's ship while Gantu was away he told her that he loved her. She then broke the glass of her container pod with her head. She did the same for Stitch's container and freed him too. They hugged and then freed everyone else. When everyone was back at their house Lilo was trying to figure out where these cousins would best fit and be helpful. She turned her head to Stitch to see if he had a guess to where and he wasn't next to her. He was walking down the road with Angel. Holding hands and leaving the house for the day.

But now she has mysteriously vanished. Without saying anything. Without a clue to where she may be. Stitch was thinking that Gantu might of taken her as a trap for Stitch to fall into. That maybe when Stitch was caught all the other experiments would be caught and sent to hamsterveil as a plot to take over the galaxy.

Stitch didn't want that to happen. No sir. Not today. Not ever. But he did NOT want Angel to be trapped forever until he gives in and goes to save her. But this time he had the plan that he was just simply going to sneak into Gantu's ship at night and break her out. He knew she was in there. He checked everywhere and that was the most logical place for her to be. She has been there for quite a while now. Maybe a few months? It was time for her to be free.

That night Stitch sneaked out of his bedroom window. Trying hard not to wake the sleeping Lilo in the bed across the room. He traveled all the way to Gantu's ship and once he got there he entered the code on the side of the door to get inside. He loved Angel so much he did some research and planned this rescue mission carefully. So he had to look up the code first in order for the rest of his plan to work.

He got through the doors and was walking down the dark hall to Angel's chamber. She knew she was down here because he sensed her. That wonderful scent he would never forget. Smelled like cherries. Yup. Good smell.

Then he found it. Her chamber. And there she was. Like an angel waiting to be freed from the clutches of a dark force.

Stitch walked up to the container where angel was sleeping. He tapped the glass a few times. She woke up. She looked at him and smiled with excitement. Then Stitch gestured for her to step back and then he broke the glass by slamming his forehead into the container. She was free.

She jumped up and through her arms around his next and kissed him on the nose. He hugged her back. Ah it felt nice to have her back and to have her in his arms again.

But they had no time. They had to get out of there before someone spotted them and had them both locked up and then the plot for world domination would be in play. Stitch gathered Angel in his arms and ran down the hall. They were heading right for the door. Until a shot form a plasma gun struck the door. A part of the door was missing. Stitch turned his head only to see Gantu standing in the hallway they had just ran out of.

Gantu shot again and Stitch quickly jumped out of the way. Gantu shot again and again and Stitch kept dodging until the shots caused by Gantu left a bunch of holes across the walls of his spaceship.

"Blitsnac!"

Stitch put Angel down near the door and told her to get out of there. Then he ran over to Gantu, picked him up and through him against the wall. Gantu kept trying to shoot at the little blue abomination. Some of the shots were very VERY close and could have knocked Stitch down and would give Gantu the chance to walk over and step on him and finish him off and possibly knock him out. Then he would throw him in the container immediately and ship him off to Hamsterveil. Which means Angel would be going with him in the plan. But she wouldn't leave his side for nothing. Now they knew they loved each other and would not leave each other even if it meant domination.

_Then one hit. Stitch was knocked to the ground_.

"NO!" Angel yelled as she watched Stitch fall to the ground in pain. Then Gantu walked over to the helpless blue creature and stepped on him. After three times Angel couldn't take it anymore, got mad and ran to the closet that held containers. She picked one up and ran to Gantu. She threw it at his head.

"Ow!"

Angel kept throwing containers at Gantu's head until he backed away from Stitch. Angel ran over to Stitch. He was beginning to stir. She smiled from happiness that he was still alive. But oblivious to Gantu getting up behind them resulted to being trapped within a container and being placed in the machine. The machine that shipped experiments to Hamsterveil in his prison.

Angel tried to break the glass by slamming her forehead into it like before. But it was no use. She tried kicking it, punching it, throwing her body into the glass. But it just wouldn't break. She fell down in exhaustion. Then the experiment 625 walked up to their container.

"You finally got caught huh? Wow that's new. And bad. For you." he said with a snicker. A few months ago Hamsterveil gained control of Gantu and 625 again. Recording Angel's song and changing Gantu and 625's thoughts into evil again. Now 625 refuses to be called by Ruben again and Gantu refuses to be good. Now after all this time they had been trying to form a plan to get all the experiments once more and control them.

625 turned away from the two and walked over to the controls and set up a code. Then he stopped for a second. He looked like he just realized something very important. But he shook it off and went back to the controls. Then again he stopped.

"_What's happening to me_?" he said and shook his head again.

"What's wrong with you 625?" Gantu shouted and pushed the orange experiment away from the control table. 625 turned away and then he shook again. He felt different. It felt as if he was feeling sorrow for his two cousins. And then he started to have the urge to help them. He turned his head to the container containing the blue and pink experiments. Then he looked back at the ground. And smiled.

Yes. He was going to help them. After having the flashbacks from when he stopped he now remembered his name and liked it again and felt love for his cousins again.

"One press of this button and you will be shipped! Any last words you little abominations?" Gantu said with a laugh and evil smile.

Then out of nowhere came a container. It hit Gantu in the head. Gantu fell to the ground once 6 more containers hit him clear in the head.

625 ran over to the controls and opened the machine. The two were free. Gantu got up and reached for his gun but stopped. Angel and Stitch ran for the door. Angel stopped and then ran back to her sandwich loving cousin and hugged him. Then they were gone back to Lilo's house.

Gantu got up and looked around.

"What happened here?"

"Oh! Uhhh…. You are just dreaming! Yeah! Your dreaming that you had a party with all your old friends! And it is the old times were you used to be appreciated." 625 said with a laugh.

"625!"

Angel and Stitch were running through a thick of trees towards their home. The sun was just beginning to rise and Angel made Stitch stop to lay in the grass to watch the sun rise. What a beautiful sight it was as the dark grass slowly turned brighter in the suns warm rays of golden light. Angel sat up and the wind began to blow Angel's long, long antennas in the wind. Stitch looked over and noticed this. She was his beautiful sight now.

She noticed his staring and turned to face him. They kissed as the wind blew the grass around and the sun marked the beginning of a new wonderful day.


End file.
